


unexpected jealousy

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fanart, SQprompt, sorry pics no from season1, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: Inspired by JISOOYE0N tweet"Warrior Emma Swan stumbles from a different realm into s1. a thirsty Regina & a jealous Emma."
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	unexpected jealousy

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/49610874356/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
